fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эпизоды
Хвост Феи (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru) - аниме-сериал, основанный на манге Хиро Машимы. Производство A-1 Pictures Inc. и Satelight, режисёр Shinji Ishihira. Дебют аниме состоялся на канале "TV Tokyo" в 7:30, 12 Октября 2009.Fairy Tail (TV) - Anime News NetworkЭто аниме про историю Люси Хартфилии, и про то, как она стремилась вступить в знаменитую гильдию "Хвост Феи". В этом ей помог Нацу Драгнил и Хэппи, после чего она вступила в их Команду и стала путешествовать, а позже к ним присоединились Грей Фуллбастер и Эрза Скарлет. На Sakura Con 2011 года, Funimation Entertainment объявила, что она приобрела лицензию на первые 48 эпизодов (1 Сезон). In sets of 12 episodes each, on both Blu-ray and DVD, they released Part 1 on November 22, 2011,Fairy Tail Part 1 Funimation Dub Part 2 on December 27, 2011, Part 3 on January 31, 2012 and Part 4 on March 20, 2012. As of Otakon 2012, Funimation has announced the licencing of the next 24 episodes. Of those 24; the first 12 episodes (49-60) will be released as Part 5 on July 23, 2013.Fairy Tail Part 5 Funimation Dub В 2011 году, Funimation Entertainment приобрела лицензию первого сезона на Английском языке для показа в Северной Америке. Первый диск, на котором было 12 серий, был выпущен 22 Ноября 2011 года. С таким количеством серий выпустили ещё 4 диска, по данным 20 Марта 2012 года. 2 Марта 2013 года, было объявлено, что аниме завершится на 175 эпизоде (включительно). 4 Марта 2013 года, Машима в своём Твиттере сообщил, что на канале "TV Tokyo" будет начат повтор аниме под название "Хвост Феи: Лучшее" 4 Апреля 2013 года. 11 Июля 2013 года, Машима сообщил в Твиттере, что аниме продолжится из-за большого количества фанатов. На Otakon 2013, Funimation объявили, что они имеют лицензию с 73 по 175 эпизод.Funimation Adds Cowboy Bebop, Escaflowne, Outlaw Star, More - Also: My-HiME, My-Otome, My-Otome 0~S.ifr~, My-Otome Zwei, more Fairy Tail В шестом выпуске 2014 года, журнал Weekly Shonen Magazine сообщил, что аниме начнётся в Апреле 2014 года. В тринадцатом выпуске журнала Weekly Shonen Magazine (5 Апреля 2014 года) сообщили, что аниме начнётся 5 Апреля 2014 года в 10:30 утра на канале "TV Tokyo". Гид Эпизодов Список Эпизодов Арка Макао Люси Хартфилия хочет вступить в знаменитую гильдию "Хвост Феи". Через некоторое время, она встречает Нацу Драгнила и Хэппи, которые состоят в этой гильдии. Освободив Люси от Тёмного Мага, Нацу приглашает её в Хвост Феи. Когда она пытается привыкнуть к гильдии, Нацу отправляется спасти отца Ромео Конбольта. Люси решает идти с ним, потому что это её первая миссия. Открывающая Тема - Snow Fairy, а Закрывающая Тема - Kanpekigu No Ne. Арка «Рассвет» Нацу принимает Люси в свою команду, а затем они направляются на выполнения задания. Их миссия - украсть книгу у Дюка Эверли. Вскоре они узнают, что эта книга несёт в себе послание от автора. Открывающая Тема - Snow Fairy, а Закрывающая Тема - Kanpekigu No Ne. Арка Колыбельная Эрза возращается в гильдию, а затем берёт Нацу и Грея на опасную миссию. Так рождается самая сильная команда Хвоста Феи. Открывающая Тема - Snow Fairy, а Закрывающая Тема - Kanpekigu No Ne. Арка Остров Галуна Нацу и Хэппи решили взять задание уровня S-Класса, а к ним присоединяются Люси и Грей. Эта миссия находится на Острове Галуна. Раскрывается прошлое Грея и Леона Бастия... И правда об этом Острове. Первая Открывающая Тема - Snow Fairy, а Закрывающая Тема - Kanpekigu No Ne. Вторая Открывающая Тема - Sense of Wonder, а Закрывающая Тема - Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round. Арка Фантом Лорд Нацу, Люси, Хэппи, Грей и Эрза возращаются с задания и обнаруживают, что их гильдия разрушенна. После разговора с Мираджейн Штраусс становится известно, что гильдию разрушила другая гильдия "Фантом Лорд", а из-за этого начинается война двух гильдий. Также раскрывается прошлое Люси... Первая Открывающая Тема - Sense of Wonder, а Закрывающая Тема - Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round. Вторая Открывающая Тема - Ft., а Закрывающая Тема - Gomen ne, watashi. Арка Локи Правда о прошлом Локи, а также о настоящем и будущем. Открывающая Тема - Ft., а Закрывающая Тема - Gomen ne, watashi. Арка Райская Башня Erza's former friends from her childhood make an appearance and cause chaos for Fairy Tail's strongest team, primarily by abducting Erza and taking her to the Tower of Heaven. There, Erza and her friends must confront Jellal Fernandes, one of Erza's longtime friends gone insane. Erza's past also slowly comes into view... The opening theme of this arc is Ft. by Funkist while the ending theme is Gomen ne, watashi by Shiho Nanba. The second opening theme is R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game by SuG while the second ending theme is Kimi ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa. Арка Феи против Фей New comrades and new guild appears! But... Who's the strongest now?! Let's start the grand battle royale of Fairy Tail! The opening theme of this arc is R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game by SuG while the ending theme is Kimi ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa. Арка Орасион Сейс The Allied Forces Fights the Dark Guild of Oración Seis. The opening theme of this arc is Egao No Mahou by Magic Party while the ending theme is HOLY SHINE by Daisy X Daisy. The second opening theme is Fiesta by +Plus while the second ending theme is Be As One by w-inds. Арка Дафна Daphne Traps Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy while Gray betrayed his friends and his guild. The opening theme of this arc is Fiesta by +Plus while the ending theme is Be As One by w-inds. The second opening theme is Evidence by Daisy X Daisy while the second ending theme is Lonely Person by ShaNa. Арка Эдолас Magnolia has disappeared, along with everyone in it, except Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla. Edolas, another world with insufficient Magic, reversed versions of themselves in Earth Land, and strange turns of events, holds a very mysterious secret that awaits Natsu and the others. The opening theme of this arc is Evidence by Daisy X Daisy while the ending theme is Lonely Person by ShaNa. The second opening theme is The Rock City Boy by JAMIL while the second ending theme is Don't Think. Feel!!! by Idoling!!. Арка Остров Тенрю The Fairy Tail Mages have begun their S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, in order to become the next S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. The event will be held on Tenrou Island, the holy ground of the Fairy Tail Guild, with 8 chosen participants and their chosen partners to start the trial. But little do they know that hidden in the island, lies the most powerful and most dangerous entity ever come to existed, who is currently known as the "Black Wizard Zeref", and a Dark Guild called "Grimoire Heart" has appeared to awaken such darkness and despair upon Fairy Tail. What will become of the Fairy Tail members, and will they be capable of stopping Grimoire Heart? The opening theme of this arc is The Rock City Boy by JAMIL while the ending theme is Don't Think. Feel!!! by Idoling!!. The second opening theme is Towa no Kizuna by Daisy X Daisy ft. Another Infinity while the second ending theme is Kono Te Nobashite by Hi-Fi Camp. The third opening theme is I Wish by Milky Bunny while the third ending theme is Boys Be Ambitious by Hi-Fi Camp. Арка Х791 Seven years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of the Fairy Tail members at the time. Macao Conbolt is the new master, and Fairy Tail is facing a major crisis as the guild's strength has diminished considerably. The opening theme of this arc is I Wish by Milky Bunny while the ending theme is Boys Be Ambitious by Hi-Fi Camp. Арка Ключ к Звёздному Небу After the core Fairy Tail members have returned, things seem to have gone back to normal. However one day, a mysterious girl looking for Lucy drops by the guild and brings with her a strange memento from her father. Little did they know that that memento is the key to the end of the world, even though it itself is just a piece to the puzzle. Many different plotlines of both old and new faces and factions will arise and when tied together, Fairy Tail must race against time to save the world from destruction. The opening theme of this arc is Hajimari no Sora by +Plus while the ending theme is Glitter by Another Infinity ft. Mayumi Morinaga. The second opening theme arc is Tenohira by HERO while the second ending theme is Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ by Sata Andagi. Великие Магические Игры After deciding to participate in the annual Grand Magic Games, the core Fairy Tail members go off to train until the start of the Games. After reuniting with familiar faces, the members of Fairy Tail are requested to seek out the ominous Magic Power emitting from the location of the Games all while trying to win the Grand Magic Games to reclaim their former title as Fiore's strongest Guild. The opening theme of this arc is Break through by GOING UNDER GROUND while the ending theme is Kimi ga Kureta Mono by Shizuka Kudo. The second opening theme is Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~ by Chihiro Yonekura while the second ending theme is We're The Stars by Aimi Terakawa. OVA |} The OVA are released as a part of the limited edition of Fairy Tail Volumes. The opening theme of OVA 1-3 is Eternal Fellows by Tetsuya Kakihara, and the ending theme is Nichijō Sanka 〜This Place〜 by Aya Hirano. The opening theme for OVA 4-6 is Blow Away by Tetsuya Kakihara and Yuichi Nakamura, and the ending theme is Happy Tale by Aya Hirano, Sayaka Ohara, and Satomi Satō Фильм Галерея Обложек Тома OVA |} Интересные Факты *Initially, the anime was supposed to last one season - until episode 48, but the series' massive popularity overturned this; it continued onto a second season of 48 episodes, a third season of 54 episodes and to a fourth season consisting of 25 episodes. Примечания Категория:Разное Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Требуется Перевод